


Fallen from Grace

by Panicose (The_Lawyer_In_Blue)



Category: RWBY
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Arthur's semblance is in it and explained at the end, M/M, Porn with some plot, idk i just like nuts and volts yall, like a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lawyer_In_Blue/pseuds/Panicose
Summary: The doctor is faced with a bitter and heartbroken Tyrian, who's desperate for some form of attention.





	Fallen from Grace

“What do you want?” Arthur didn’t bother to look up from the microscope he was hunched over, trying to ignore the faunus that was crouched on top of the metal table behind him. 

“Where is it?” Tyrian asked, his severed tail hanging limply behind him. Arthur scoffed. 

“I’ve told you already, but I suppose the incident damaged your brain as well. Your tail will be repaired, but not until I can stabilize the properties of the Death Stalker’s DNA. It’s too strong for you to control in this state.” Arthur leaned back from the microscope, and hooked his fingers around the handle of his porcelain teacup. “Unless you want to be driven mad— well... even more so than you already are— you’ll have to be more patient with me.” He lifted the cup, taking a sip before setting it carefully back on its saucer.

Tyrian leapt down from the table, and growled. “You certainly didn’t need so much time for dear Cinder’s arm. Seems to me you’re playing favorites, Dr. Watts.” Even in the surprisingly dim light of the room, Arthur could see the vibrant purple flash of Tyrian’s eyes. 

“What in the world are you talking about? I’m not--”

“What exactly about her is so interesting to you, Arthur?” Tyrian spat, his tone accusing and much heavier than usual. His tail curled up into a striking position, and to Arthur, looked no less formidable without the stinger. He slowly began to approach the doctor, who only puffed his chest to try and look stronger than he really was. Much to Arthur’s dismay, his hand was calling his bluff, trembling as it held the half-full cup of tea. 

“Now, there’s no need for any of this, Tyrian. You should just go back to your room, and try to calm down.” Arthur spoke softly, but sternly, knowing how unhinged Tyrian had been as of late. The faunus snarled and lunged, smacking the cup from Arthur’s hand to send it smashing against the wall behind them. 

“What is it!? What does she have that I don’t!? The Queen is ashamed, and my pride is gone!! I would hope that at the very least I’d be important to YOU!!” Tyrian shouted, and suddenly, Arthur found his throat tightly encircled by the other’s tail. He gasped for air, and gripped the table, his vision turning slowly dark. Just when he thought he was a goner, air rushed through his windpipe, and he began to cough violently. 

Before Arthur could regain his composure, he found himself nose to nose with Tyrian, who’s mood seemed drastically different than a few moments prior. 

“You almost look endearing when you’re all out of breath…” Tyrian’s eyes had returned to their natural golden hue, but they seemed… clouded. They roamed over Arthur’s flushed face, which only served to ignite the doctor’s temper. 

“You’re sick. Truly, sincerely sick.” He muttered, eyes beginning to spark with brilliant yellow electricity.

Tyrian started to giggle in that way that always seemed to grate on Arthur’s nerves-- a taunting sound that dared him to do something about it. This time, he decided to do just that.

Gritting his teeth, Arthur grabbed the back of Tyrian’s head, and crushed their lips together fiercely. A sound of surprise caught in Tyrian’s throat, but it quickly dissolved into something more pleased. His hands moved to clutch at Arthur’s shoulders, and his tail wound tightly around the doctor’s leg. 

In a messy clashing of teeth and wandering hands, Arthur backed the faunus into the other metal table behind them, working quickly to unclasp the harness around Tyrian’s chest, and do away with his open shirt. 

“Oh, I wonder what Cinder will think of you when she finds--”

“Shut your damn mouth.” Arthur hissed, latching onto Tyrian’s neck to suck harshly on the pale skin. It wasn’t long before he had the faunus naked, and completely at his mercy. 

Pressing himself flush against Arthur, Tyrian grinned widely enough to split his face in two. 

“Turn around.” Arthur demanded, eyes still crackling and shooting sparks. 

“What, and miss your little firework show?” The faunus pointed to the electrical sparks and cackled. “If you insist~” He turned on his heel, and leaned over the table, a glistening purple fluid dripping slowly to the floor. At first it seemed to be venom, but given the circumstances, it was obvious what the mysterious fluid was. Tyrian’s tail unwrapped from the doctor’s leg, and raised up and out of the way to dangle over the faunus’ head. Arthur removed one of his gloves and pushed back his sleeve, reaching down to circle Tyrian’s clit with a single finger. The faunus whined and pushed his hips down, only for Arthur to slip the finger into the soaked warmth instead. 

“Your constant need for attention is infuriating. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone more needy in my life.” More sparks erupted from Arthur’s eyes, the sound similar to a lightning strike. Tyrian wasn’t paying any mind, whining and panting as the doctor fingered him. With his free hand, Arthur opened his belt, and unbuttoned his pants to push them down to his thighs. His growing erection sprang free, and he quickly took it in his hand to slowly begin pumping. 

“You’re absolutely shameless, and I can’t help but wonder if you’ll ever develop some respect for yourself-- or anyone besides the queen, for that matter.” Arthur pushed a second finger into Tyrian, satisfied with the was his back arched in response, a strangled moan escaping his lips. 

“Arthur, please just take me~” Tyrian moaned, a grin still stretched across his reddened face as he looked over his shoulder. Arthur stopped both of his hands to look at the faunus with wide eyes. 

“You-- I don’t have any--”

“Oh, please, I know that you’re sterile. I might have peeked once or twice in your personal files out of… innocent curiosity~” Tyrian snickered, and Arthur’s vision went red.

“You did what!?” In a fit of rage, Arthur snatched Tyrian by the braid, yanking his head forcibly back. The faunus didn’t seem to mind, shuddering pleasurably at the sensation. Without further fanfare, Arthur gripped Tyrian’s side with his free hand, and pushed into the his wet, warm opening. The feeling was enough to make his knees feel weak, but he held himself up, showers of angry electric sparks raining from his eyes to the floor as he started to move.

The pace Arthur set was fast and unrelenting, Tyrian all but drooling as he whined and panted, tongue hanging loosely from his mouth. The doctor kept a tight grip on the braid in his hand, giving it the occasional harsh tug. The room was alive with so many sensations: The rosy perfume of spilt tea, pleasured sounds and skin hitting skin, and the odd, flashing effect of the electricity crackling from Arthur’s eyes. It wasn’t too terribly long before Tyrian’s voice was jumping and octave, crying out the doctor’s name as orgasm washed over his body. Arthur followed near instantly afterwards, spilling inside of Tyrian with a groan.

As the moment died down, Arthur pulled out of Tyiran, bracing himself on the table as he cleaned himself up with a stray rag. His eyes slowly stopped sparking, and the electricity was replaced with thin wisps of smoke, as if a candle had just been blown out. 

Tyrian steadied himself of his shaky legs, and moved to collect his clothes. 

“I suppose I’ll leave you to your work now, doctor. I’ve stolen enough of your time today.” The faunus’ voice was uncharacteristically soft yet urgent, and it was obvious that he wasn’t sincerely willing to part, but was afraid of what would happen if he didn’t. Arthur could tell that Tyrian’s mental state had been drastically damaged by falling from Salem’s grace. He needed attention, reassurance, and care-- things that he’d never been given, and was convinced he could only receive by acting out. 

As Tyrian quickly redressed, Arthur watched him, feeling a twinge of sympathy. 

“You don’t have to go, you know. You’re… more than welcome to stay, as long as you’re not planning on interrupting again.”

Tyrian froze, gripping his arm. He turned, his toothy smile having returned. His tail swished back and forth idly. 

“Well, I don’t believe I have anything else scheduled for my day, so I suppose I could… keep you company for a while, doctor.” He hopped back up onto the table, knees drawn up to his chin. Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“Please, I’m doing you a favor, not the other way around, Tyrian. There’s no need to be so formal with me either. Just call me Arthur.”

Tyrian only giggled, and Arthur turned back to his forgotten microscope, determined more so now than before to finish the faunus’ new tail.

**Author's Note:**

> So Arthur's semblance in my headcanon is a bit strange. He's usually such a calm, collected man, but as soon as he's pushed a bit too far, his body will begin to electrically charge, and his eyes will visibly spark. In a combat sense, he's able to direct the charge to electrocute others at an incredibly high voltage.However, in its raw, unconcentrated state, the electrical charge is virtually harmless, and just serves to look intimidating.


End file.
